Stop With the Malec Angst
by deannaG
Summary: Yeah, this will probably be Jossed nine ways to Sunday, next week, but Alec and Magnus are hurting NOW and I just want them to smile. Alec hurts himself because he hurt Magnus. 'The Beast Within' coda.


Nope nope nope.

I can't wait until Monday for this mess to be fixed and Magnus and Alec to be happy again. I need a fluffy conclusion and I need it now.

Even if I have to do it my damn self.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus leaves Maryse's bookstore and wanders the streets. Randomly turning left and right with no direction or place in mind. He has no idea how long he walks. All he knows is that he hasn't stopped crying. He doesn't understand why Alec decided now they should break up when yesterday, Alec said he didn't want to lose Magnus.

Magnus sits on a bench in a bus shelter and watches the sun rise. The first day of his life without Alec at his side. Tears run down his face as he tries to think.

"My beautiful boy, why are you crying?"

Magnus looks up quickly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Asmodeus smiles, "I heard you were sad and I bought you a present."

Magnus slowly stands, "Present? From you? I don't want it."

"Now now, this is a present that I'm sure you'll love." He steps closer to Magnus and touches his forehead.

Magnus blinks quickly as his magic deprived body absorbs power it recognizes as it's own. Magnus takes a step back from his father, "What's the catch?"

Asmodeus smiles, "Catch? There is no catch. My boy was sad and now he's happy. You are happy now?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, I'm not happy. I'm still waiting for how you got here."

"A warlock opened a communication to me and I took it as an invitation to visit my sad boy. My ungrateful boy who hasn't thanked me for his present."

Magnus' eyes narrow, "Why would a warlock want to talk to you?"

Asmodeus sighs, "It seems that somebody wanted to make a deal and I was surprised he accepted the terms."

"Who?"

Asmodeus waves his hand, "Not of your concern, Magnus." He smiles, "Your present?"

Magnus holds both hands up and watches as blue flames dance on his fingertips. He glances at his father, "How did you know I was sad?"

"I'm the Prince of Hell, I have connections."

"Connections?"

"Yes, now let's go have some fun."

"Fun?'

"Yes, you didn't need that ShadowHunter holding you back. He's gone, I'm here, let's have fun."

Magnus takes another step back from his father, "Why are you bringing up, Alexander? What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him. He did it to himself."

Magnus throws two fireballs at his father and Asmodeus is sent flying across the street. Magnus walks over to him. Asmodeus tries to get up, but Magnus hits him again with two fireballs. He pins his father against a wall, "This deal you made was with Alec?"

Asmodeus is able to choke out, "Yes."

Magnus' power pushes Asmodeus further up the wall, "Him breaking up with me, was one of your," Magnus spits out, "terms?"

Again all Asmodeus can say is 'Yes."

Magnus' cat eyes return as he chants, "Quia daemonium es, ad quas eieci te Edom." Asmodeus screams as he disappears.

Magnus looks around, but the mundanes are going about the day. Magnus flicks his hand and slowly smiles as a portal opens up. He walks through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is outside the Institute, he climbs the stairs and walks in.

Jace runs up to him, "Magnus what's going on?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not now, Jace. Where's Alec?"

"In the training room, trying to break his fingers."

Magnus looks at Jace with wide eyes, "What?"

"He's upset about something, but he won't tell me. Maybe he'll tell you."

Magnus nods as he runs away from Jace. He goes over to the training room and sees Alec punching a bag. The tape around his knuckles is red with blood. Magnus makes the punching bag disappear with a flick of his hand as he runs over to Alec.

Alec continues to punch empty air for a few minutes until he realizes there is nothing there. He looks at Magnus, "What are you doing here?"

Magnus stops a few feet from him, "I'm torn between punching _you_ and kissing you." He steps closer, but Alec steps back. Magnus nods, "I know about the deal you made with my father."

Alec looks down at his bloody hands, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Magnus inches closer to him, "You broke up with me so that he would give me back my magic."

Alec silently looks down at his hands.

Magnus holds one of Alec's hands in both of his and gently heals it, "I should beat your ass for breaking up with me at the worst time, but instead I'll heal your hands." He holds Alec's other hand and heals it.

Alec looks up, tears are running down his face, "I'm so sorry, Magnus. It killed me to say those words to you, but he wanted me to hurt you."

Magnus nod as he takes Alec's face in his hands and gently kisses him, "That you did. But he's gone and I still have my magic."

Alec's eyes are hopeful, "And the deal?"

"What exactly were the terms?"

Alec swallows, "I had to break your heart."

Magnus nods, "And you did. But now you can heal it, just like I healed your hands."

"Heal it how?"

"We still have to find a home."

Alec nods, "And get married."

"What?"

"I was going to propose, but you came home drunk, so I figured it was a bad time."

"And instead you made a deal with my father."

Alec shrugs, "I just wanted you to be happy."

Magnus kisses him, "YOU make me happy, never forget that." He gently wipes the tears from Alec's face.

Alec kisses Magnus' hands, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus pulls Alec close and kisses him, "You're forgiven, just don't do anything stupid like that again, you understand."

Alec nods as he rests his forehead against Magnus', "Yes."

"Good."

Jace walks in, "Crisis over with?"

Magnus nods, "I believe so."

Alec sighs, "I hope so."

Jace nods, "Thank the angel, I hate when you two fight."

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same here, Jace, same here.

_Quia daemonium es, ad quas eieci te Edom_ is Latin for "Demon that you are, I banish you to Edom".


End file.
